


Lavender Roses

by PurpleAsters



Series: Young Wings [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Junhees POV basically, M/M, Short & Sweet, chan bk and wow are only briefly mentioned sorry, i'm not sure what to call this, there's not plot just feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAsters/pseuds/PurpleAsters
Summary: even after Donghun scampered off, Junhee loved him.-an attachment to the main story of Strawberries & Cigarettes
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Young Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610962
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Lavender Roses

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is just a very small chapter i wrote in Juns pov of he and Donghuns relationship in S&C
> 
> It's weird and i just wrote what i felt like it the moment, it doesn't have any new information to the story of their backgrounds really, i was just heavy into my feelings and typed away. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT IF YOU HAVENT READ STRAWBERRIES & CIGARETTES YOU WILL HAVE A HARD TIME UNDERSTANDING WHATS GOING ON AND WHAT IS MENTIONED,
> 
> AT LEAST READ THE DONGJUN SUB PLOT OF THE STORY BEFORE HAND!

_the first time Junhee sees Donghun Lee he feels his heart flutter like soft butterfly wings. his chest tingles and his mouth goes dry._

_he sees this boy, this extremely sad but beautiful looking boy with his chin propped up in his hand as he leans on his school desk. Those glassy down turned eye looking so watery with tears but none fall, because there are none._

_a cute baby face, all youthful chubby cheeks and pouty lips._

_Jun finds himself watching this boy, who's a year older apparently, sit in their shared art class and just be._

_he watches him leave the class, sees him a lunch and before and after school._   
_he sees him with Sehyoon Kim, another older boy, his only friend probably._

_Junhee spends a good month just watching Donghun, enjoying his sight and aesthetic as the other moves around the earth like an ethereal being._

_Then they speak for the first time. Junhee knows he's in love._

_They bump into each other, literally. Donghun slams into Junhees chest one day after school and sends them both crashing to the ground._

_if Junhee Park ever though that Donghun was pretty before, he'd love to take that statement back and say that the older was actually indescribable. Those sad eyes are so much more expressive up close, his nose scrunches a lot and the rushed flash of braces laced teeth just adds to the cuteness of it all._

_Stuttered words of apology and a soft rose petals blush, and he's a goner._

_The first meeting is the catalyst to their future, soon shy glances turn into greetings which turn into talks which turns into hang outs._

_somehow Junhee joins Donghun and Sehyoons friendship and form a trio._

_Sehyoon and Junhee dislike each other, they both rub each other the wrong way. Junhee would never admit this out loud, but maybe he was always slightly worried that Donghun and Sehyoon could start a relationship at any moment and that caused Jun to be an asshole to the other. Granted Sehyoon fired back with just as much heat._

_But despite not enjoying each other's company, Donghun smiled so brightly._

_That was one of the things Junhee fell for, because while he knew his own smile was pretty Donghuns took his breath away. How could someone radiate so much love and happiness with a toothy smile, how could it be so bright that it blinded the sun._

_but Sehyoon and Junhee shared the determination of keeping that smile on Donghuns lips forever._   
  


_a year after their friendship Junhee and Donghun became more._

_Late nights spent with their lips pressed together and warm hands on their skin. cheap beer and sweet tasting candies on their tongues._   
_sneaking glances in class and laced pinkies in the hallways._

_Innocent attraction and distractions. but the fear of rejection stripped the possible label of boyfriend's , instead a complicated relationship of mutual love but never spoken words._

_Junhee never pushed it, he knew how fucked up the hand of cards that Donghun had to play with, he long accepted the others insecurities and fear._

_love makes us do stupid things, love makes us so blind._

_nights were spent in bed, the taste of Donghuns skin on his tongue instead of beer, the warm skin under his finger tips and the sounds that marked themselves into his ears._   
_drowning in the love he felt radiating off of the other._

_when Byeongkwan and Chan joined their group, and Donghun stopped talking to Sehyoon as much, Junhee felt so much more confident. He understood what love meant, he knew that he loved Donghun._   
_but Donghun remained scared, never denying, but always rejecting._   
_so he waited._

_even after Donghun scampered off, junhee loved him._

_the months he was missing, Junhee loved him._

_the ignored calls and sleepless nights, Junhee loved him._

_when Donghun finally came back: smelling like pot and the finger shaped bruises of his hips and thighs, he loved him._

_Glassy eyes still held stars in them, braces free teeth still shined when he smiled, nose still scrunched up._

_Donghun was still Junhees home, the confessions finally fell from his lips with no regrets, or fear of rejection. because he would allow it anymore._

_love makes us do stupid things, but we fight for those we care about._

_They're so young, but Junhee sees a future with Donghun. He likes the idea of a small house for them, a few pets and a nice livingroom._

_He wants to continue to wake up with Donghuns head on his chest, or snuggled into his side. to see the morning light touch sleeping features and turn his skin bronze._

_Junhee isn't the best cook, but he doesn't mind burning some eggs if it means Donghun has a sleepy smile on his lips as he watches from his spot on the counter._

_He wants see a flash of symbiotic metal on the others hand, pretty lavender roses and nice suits. Donghun Park has such a nice ring to it._

_Junhee doesn't plan on letting Donghun go again, he fucked up once and played chicken so now it's time to stake his claim._   
  
  


_Donghun is his_ **_Home_ ** _._


End file.
